This invention relates generally to squeeze bottles and a dispensing fitment therefor, and more particularly to a fitment having dual dispensing and venting functions.
Squeeze bottles for the dispensing of a wide range of products are well known in construction and operation. The bottles are generally of elastically deformable plastic throughout, or include a resiliently deformable wall portion, which when manually squeezed increases the pressure within the bottle and opens some type of discharge valve. During the recovery stroke each time the bottle is released and permitted to reexpand to its normal volume, the discharge valve closes and some form of vent valve opens to admit outside air into the bottle to replenish the amount of product dispensed. The dispensing and venting operations are typically carried out through separate passages having separate check valves or the like, or through the same passage with no valves. Such arrangements, however, require additional parts and molding operations which tend to not only affect the reliability of operation but increase the cost of assembly and manufacture.
The aforementioned related application is directed to a dispensing closure for a squeeze bottle having a combined product discharge and air vent passage controlled by a diaphragm valve which stretches in opposite directions in response to changes in pressure reacting on opposite sides during the bottle squeezing and release operations.